


Dream Shards

by InvisibleasMusic



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Nursery Rhymes & Songs
Genre: Poetry, Spot The Reference, and nursery rhymes, inspired by fairytales, with a few book and poem references thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleasMusic/pseuds/InvisibleasMusic
Summary: Inspired by my love of story and song, as well as by the way  dreams can take fragments and stitch them together into a new story that makes perfect sense (at least at the time).Bonus: see how many references you can find (coming up with new bits to mix in was half the fun of writing this poem, which I've been idly working on over the span of several years).  Who knows, maybe one day I'll add more verses...





	Dream Shards

Something wicked this way comes  
Once upon a dream  
Wish upon a shooting star  
Tell me what it means 

Cinderella lost a shoe  
On a midnight clear  
The ancient king lies buried deep  
On a lonely hill 

London bridge is falling down  
All around our ears  
From the heavens raindrops fall  
Listen as they cheer 

Ring around the rosy  
Watch them as they fall  
Down, down the rabbit hole  
Deepest sleep of all 

Once upon the longest time  
Can you hear them sing  
Lavender’s blue, rosemary’s green  
Life is but a 

Mirror, Mirror, on the wall  
The weary soldier’s sigh  
Polished shine and silver gleam  
As the children cry 

Ashes, Ashes  
A penny for a bun  
Never ever trust a wolf  
Run rabbit run 

Trails of breadcrumbs lead the way  
On a dark and stormy night  
Golden hair becomes a stair  
prince and dragon fight 

If wishes were horses, beggars would ride  
Nothings as it seems  
All around the mulberry bush  
Heard, but never seen 

Gaze upon the silver trees  
Feel unfriendly eyes  
All hail the goblin king  
Beware of speaking lies 

Turn and turn the spinning wheel  
First-born into gold  
Just one touch is all it takes  
Some things can’t be sold 

Beware the Jabberwock my son  
Swing the vorpal blade  
The road goes ever on and on  
Shadows in the glade 

A thousand stories for a life  
Death kindly stopped for me  
If you look back you’ll pay the price  
Follow destiny  


One ring to rule them all  
What money cannot buy  
Searching for a holy grail  
Dreams that never die 

Who can catch the fire-bird  
Three wishes in a lamp  
Love alone to break the curse  
Push on through cold and damp 

Silver bells and cockle shells  
A thousand years of snow  
Follow threads of silken dreams  
Where the red ferns grow 

Rose White, and Rose Red  
Red the cloak she wears  
A box of matches ‘gainst the dark  
With what big eyes you stare 

Swans-wings and nettle stings  
Feather-beds to hide a pea  
Do you know the muffin man  
Never leave the sea 

Round and round the merry-go-round  
Where Mary goes so too the lamb  
Sticks and stones’ unyielding bones  
As the Curtain Falls 


End file.
